sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Parhelion Peak
Parhelion Peak Zone is the 8th zone in Sonic After the Sequel where you are near the mountain and almost to the final level. This is probably one of the most interesting levels in the game, packed with bumpers, icicle machines, speed boosters, and balloons. This is one of the first zones to be programmed in the game, but Lake says that the whole concept of this level came from the song "Combat Night " by Michael Staple, also known as MaxieDaMan or DJ Max-E, who came to work on this game's soundtrack as well. The music titles are as listed: *Act 1: Combat Night (ATS Version) - Michael Staple (DJ Max-E) (Original), Falk (ATS Version) *Act 2: Neon Paradise (ATS Version) - Michael Staple (Original), Falk (ATS Version) *Act 3: Scorching Subzero - Falk *Boss Act: The Reckless One - Michael Staple *Special Act: Neon Paradise Zone - Michael Staple Look In the ground is purple triangles with pink glowing orbs around them, with snow covering the ground for solid paths. Some ground has Carnival Night Zone (from Sonic 3) with a star in the middle of them, while still covered in snow. The background is the Carnival Night Zone city ripped from Sonic 3, with two Rexons in the background from Sonic 2. In act 2, you get farther from the city. A rainbow is present along with the Floating Island. In Act 3: you are about halfway through the mountain, and a circling rainbow is present with the sun in the middle of it. The Rexons Present in the background for all 3 acts is a Red and Purple Rexon. If you noticed, the red Rexon is your ally, while the purple one isn't. After passing through the purple Rexon in Act 1, the red Rexon sees you and comes closer to you in order to help you get through the rest of the Act. After that, the purple Rexon doesn't notice the red one, and is shocked. In Act 2, the purple Rexon notices you. Badniks One badnik is a split triangle with a red and yellow spot that doesn't hurt you, but hides in the ground and when you pass by it, it comes up and explodes after a few seconds, which hurts you. Another badnik is a very unique one. It's a grey bumper that when you hit it, it will reveal itself and shoots two electric balls in both directions. Another one is a fish looking badnik that moves a few inches with spikes on it's face. The parrot looking badnik from Cyan City is in Act 3 of this zone too. Parhelion Secret... You should play as Tails if you want to do this successfully. In Act 3, take the very top path. Then when you reach the 2nd curving snow path going down, jump at the highest point. You will land on more ground, and as you walk forward a little, you see a red spring. Jump on the spring, and you will be taken to a room with colored pillars from Horizon Heights Zone. Now get this: In one of the acts in every zone, you may walk by a colored pillar, so you have to memorize the color pattern. The pattern is: Red, Blue, Cyan, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Orange. So that means that: Red: Horizon Heights, Blue: Sugar Splash, Cyan: Cyan City, Green: Foliage Furnace, Yellow: Technology Tree, Pink: Moon Mansion, and Orange: Redhot Ride. So press on the switches of the color pattern, and when you got it right, go to the purple pillar where you will find a teleporter. Go on it, and when you are teleported, you will be at the end of the act, where text says next to the signpost says "surprise in the next zone". Beat the boss to Parhelion Peak. Then you will be in a secret, cloudy area of Storm Station Act 1 on the bottom. Now if you want Debug Mode, here's what you do: Break all the monitors of rings and 1-Ups next to the red spring, then go forward, then jump on the red spring and you will meet Lilac the Dragon Girl from Freedom Planet. She will say: "Woah, so this is what the parallel dimension looks like..." "Hey, who are you? And why... do you look like..." "Whatever. I'm outta here" Then she will give you a red spring, but WAIT! Fly all the way to the left, and you'll find two shield type monitors. Break those all. Now fly to the left a little and you'll find two switches: One blue and another yellow. Press the blue switch and a ring chime will play. Now go down and you'll find a shield monitors, invincibility monitors, and speed shoes monitors stacked on top of each other. Break the speed shoes, then break the bubble shield monitors on the bottom, then go to where Lilac was, and jump on the red spring. Jump on another red spring, then go all the way to the right, and you'll find a ring and speed shoes monitor, then break those two, and find a yellow spring and jump on it, then you will be at the beginning of Act 1 of Storm Station. Beat the game as normal, and then you unlocked Debug Mode. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones